Memory
by Flamethemightydragon
Summary: A quick little one-shot about Rin and a mistake she made. I think it's a rather cute ficlit, if I do say so myself.


Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way, shape, or form.

Author's Note: Okay, this is a one-shot, I wrote it a while back and got board one day and decided to edit and post it. Hope yall's enjoy.

-Flame

> >

I sat at the vanity my Lord gave me many years ago and brushed my ebony hair. My Lord has gone with his servant, just as he always has. He can never stay in one place too long. Oh how I wish to travel with him again as I did as a child. Sorrowfully I understand why I must stay behind though. It's because I am a human, a weak, idiotic, fragile, little human.

Even now, after so many years, I remember how I let my Lord down, how I let everyone down, how single handedly I allowed Naraku to escape. I didn't mean to, mind you, it was an accident. I was so young back than, so trusting, so naïve, so stupid. If that incident happened now, I would not make the same mistake twice.

I put down the brush and sighed. I should not have even strayed from his side that day. I was told not to after all, and yet I did. Walking over to my bed and sitting upon it I remember that day as if it were yesterday. I no more than six or seven back then. I had been trying to get my Lord to play with me as I always did, but as usual, he just continued walking, keeping a close eye out for any Youkai that dared attack us.

Finally giving up on my Lord I went over to our other companion, the only other person my Lord would travel with. "Mou, Jaken-sama, Rin wants you to play with her."

"Rin, we don't have time to play. Keep walking and don't stop." The voices echoed through my head, just as if I was standing next to them as they spoke. I remember pouting and climbing onto the back of Ah-Un; then all of a sudden coming to a halt and looking at my Lord. He was sniffing the air and moving his hand to rest on the hilt of his sword.

"Jaken, stay here and watch Rin." My Lord had said and sped off to find whatever he smelled.

"Jaken-sama…where do you think Sesshoumaru-sama is going?" I had asked.

"I don't know Rin, but stay here." I had sighed and slid off the dragon, running over to a nearby patch of flowers. Jaken had his eye on me as I began picking them. Seeing a larger patch farther off I ran over towards them, not minding the shouts Jaken-sama yelled out. I remember running deeper into the forest after those flowers, the same flowers that would be the end of me, so to speak.

I had bent down to pluck a daisy from its cozy home in the ground when I noticed a man lying against a tree. He was barely gripping to his life. It seemed he had been through a horrible fight and lost. His blood pooled and stained the rich green of the grass around him, dripping from his body through the many cuts he adorned upon his torn and battered flesh. I could see his black hair stick to his face and the bark of the tree; his eyes closed in a deathlike sleep.

Putting the flowers down I walked up to this man, crawling as I neared him. I had hoped he was just asleep, not knowing what to do if he was truly dead. As I got closer to the man though, I was able to see the slow rise and fall of his chest. Even closer I crawled, curiosity taking over this time. Who was this man, and why was he here? If I had known back than, I would have run back to Jaken-sama and waited for Sesshoumaru-sama to return and have him deal with him.

The man's eyes snapped open, his blood-red ones peering into my own chocolate ones. I jumped back, but not soon enough. The man grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer. I remember screaming, but soon silenced by his cut and bleeding hand. His eyes peered into mine once more, sending chills down my spine as they narrowed.

"Let her go, Naraku." I heard the familiar voice of my Lord behind me. I had found Naraku, the man my Lord had been searching for, the man whose bees nearly killed Jaken-sama, the man who now held my life in his hands.

"It's nice to see you, Sesshoumaru, is this little girl yours? I never thought you would ever travel with a human." I could see my Lord's eyes narrow as my captor turned my around to face him, a claw now at my neck.

"Let her go." My Lord repeated, his patients wearing thin.

"I think not." Even today I can still fill the hostility in the air at that moment, suffocating, ominous, menacing. "You see…" I remember Naraku saying. "…I plan on using this girl for quite some time. She can come in quite handy as I picture it." My Lord's eyes narrowed even more if that was even possible. Without another word, he attacked.

Even though Naraku was injured quite badly he was still able to dodge with me still in his arms. I looked down and saw Sesshoumaru-sama flying up towards us, his Toukijin in hand. I closed my eyes, would Sesshoumaru-sama really kill me to destroy Naraku? I prayed he wouldn't, that he was kinder than what most people believed. I felt the wind from the cold steel pass next to me, feeling a cold liquid run down my cheek.

Opening my eyes I found myself being used as a shield, the only thing keeping my Lord from attacking. "You see…" Naraku had spoken again. "…This girl can come in quite useful when need be." An exasperated sigh was heard from my Lord, the comment only angering him farther. I had tried squirming out of his grip; only to get my chin cut and his grip tighten.

Sesshoumaru-sama lunged at Naraku again, stopping each swing as I was pulled in the line of fire. I remember watching helplessly as I became a pawn in my Lords demise. How could I have been so stupid, to have gone off without Sesshoumaru-sama or Jaken-sama to protect me? My vision began to blur as tears formed in my eyes, while I continued to cause my Lord frustration and torment.

Naraku then screamed and dropped me onto the ground. I quickly scurried away looking behind my ex-captor to see Jaken-sama using his Staff of Heads to burn the mean old Hanyou. Now that I was out of the way, Sesshoumaru-sama used his Toukijin and slice at Naraku, only to growl as the creature dodged and leapt into the trees, escaping into the sunset.

Jaken-sama waltzed up to me and glared. I remember it clearly, the anger, fear, and venomous look in his eyes. "Rin! I told you not to run off like that! Now look what happened!" I looked up and him with sorrowful, tearful eyes.

"I'm sorry Jaken-sama…" I choked out as tears began to fall.

"Rin." I heard my Lords voice. "Stop crying." I stopped. I didn't want to anger my Lord any more than I already had. Sniffling I walked back to where Ah-Un waited and got on, holding close to one of its necks.

I stood from my bed and looked out the window of my room. That had been ten years ago, and since than I have been at Sesshoumaru-sama's palace, waiting for him to return. Turning from the window I opened the door to my room and hurry down the stairs. Running through the house I throw open the doors to the garden and bask in the  
sunshine.

In a way I had learned my lesson, but I also had not. Walking over to the flowerbed I began to once again pick flowers. When Sesshoumaru-sama comes home I wanted him to have a nice bouquet of flowers, to show how much I missed him. Maybe he'll even give me another chance and allow me to follow him once more.

I heard a door open and close in the distance and I turned around quickly running inside. I turned the corner to the main hall and run right into Sesshoumaru-sama. I couldn't help but give him a hug, which no doubt shocked him. "Rin, you've grown some." He commented. Indeed I had, I was well as tall as his shoulder now.

"I missed you Sesshoumaru-sama, and Jaken-sama too." I added noticing my old friend. "Will Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama be staying long?" I asked, hoping they would. I truly missed being by their side.

"We will stay for a bit." My Lord answered me, beginning to walk upstairs. I crawled through the pegs of the banister, standing in his way.

"When you go can I go with you?" I asked. Oh please let me come, I swear I'll stay out of the way. I've learned my lesson; I'll never stray from my Lord again!

"If you wish, now move." I smiled happily and moved. I couldn't believe it! I can finally return to my travels with Sesshoumaru-sama.

"Jaken-sama, aren't you happy that I get to travel with you again?"

"Yes Rin. I must admit I missed your annoying antics." He said following my Lord upstairs. I smiled giddily one last time; then I too followed my two companions up the stairs.

> >

I may or may not add another part to this, I'm thinking about it. Maybe it won't be a one-shot after all…hummm…..I don't know. Let me know what yall's think.


End file.
